


The Night Before

by AbbieMaeH



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieMaeH/pseuds/AbbieMaeH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding morning of Ian Hallard and Mark Gatiss as requested by IceWolf27</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceWolf27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceWolf27/gifts).



> This is my work if you would like to adapt it or use elements of it please can you contact me at amhorrocks@hotmail.com to get my permission , if you do not you are breaking copyright laws.
> 
> Im sorry it was so short and crappy it's 1:15 am , i will develop it further , im open to sugestions.
> 
> *I have no clue how a couple would get ready to get married , this is just my interpretation it is not true and is entirely a product of my imagination , it is not made to cause any offence to Ian or Mark*

*BEEP...BEEP, BEEP...BEEP*

Monday 2008 , 5:15 AM , Ian awoke with a sleepy yawn and reached over to his bedside cabinet and slammed down his hand on the off button on his alarm clock , he snuggled back into his covers and drifted back into a sleepy state. Minutes passed and Ian finally decided to wake Mark up, he rolled over getting tangled in the sheets and wiggled around a bit to get free .

" Morning Mar..." Ian stopped mid sentence as his arm dropped onto the empty side of the bed where Mark should be sleeping as he went to hug him.The realization suddenly hit Ian full force.

" The ... SH** , What time is it ? , Oh God i'm going to be late to meet Mark outside the church" Ian frantically said whilst jumping out of the bed. As Ian flew across the room to his bathroom he noticed the time on the clock 5:24 AM and sighed with relief and concentrated on his breathing to calm down.

"stupid alarm clock , i knew Mark would do a stupid thing like that" Ian shouted down stairs to his parents.

Mark and Ian had made an agreement a few weeks before the wedding to both stay with there parents the night before and meet each other at the doors of the church to walk down the church together to represent their equal love but Ian didn't like being away from Mark for long amounts of time , it made him feel drained of happiness without his other half.

***

After Ian had finished his breakfast he walked back upstairs to get ready.

" Only 1 more hour to go" Ian said to himself while entering the bathroom, He took a quick shower and started to comb his hair constantly keeping an eye on time making sure he was clean and fresh as he could be but Ian was getting pumped full of adrenaline as the hour counted down to see his Mark again.The suit Ian had hanging up on his wardrobe was plain royal blue with a light yellow tie and a ivory white shirt , it was Ian's favorite and he didn't know if Mark would approve of the shade of blue.

Ian grabbed his suit and started to put it on piece by piece making sure that he looked immaculate but when he got to the tie his nerves got the better of him and he just couldn't pull it straight and every minute he fiddled with his tie he kept on looking at the clock "11:40 AM" it read. The tie was getting on Ians nerves that much he just tucked it into his waistcoat not caring the slightest about its length.

As Ian strode downstairs he saw his Mother and Father waiting for him patiently,

" You look Handsome my baby boy" Ians Mother said whilst she leaned into Ian for a hug.

"I love you son" Ian's Father told him whilst patting him on the back

"we should get going"

"yes i agree" Ian replied letting go of his mother and opening the door of the house and walking out.

***

All three of them got into the car which was waiting outside the house and Ians nerves grew more and more.

" Oh my dear boy , will you just stop fidgeting" Ians Mother snapped ,

"Its we are a Minute away and i cannot wait" Ian told his Mother

" Just wait , oh 30 more seconds please" Ians Father moaned

Those 30 seconds felt like forever in Ian's mind, He wanted to see Mark now and thats all he could think about. Marrying the man he truly loved and would love for the rest of his life. As the car pulled up to the church doors he could see Mark pacing up and down , they both exchanged glances and Ian practically jumped out of the car towards Mark , Mark ran towards Ian and embraced him with a loving bear hug. They both waited outside for Ian's parents to enter the church and sit down.

"Do you want to marry me Mr Ian Hallard?" Mark whispered into Ian's ear

"Oh My , Of course i do, thats what im here for. isn't it?" Ian replied jokingly

Mark grabbed Ian's waist and gave him a quick kiss,

"Lets go then" Mark whispered into Ian's ear again

Mark grabbed one door and Ian grabbed the other , together they both pushed open the doors.


End file.
